


Eyeballs Roasting on an Open Fire

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Domestic fluff at 221B Baker Street.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedFate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate101/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "The Christmas Song."

Eyeballs roasting on an open fire  
Then falling down in Sherlock’s tea  
After some talk about a garroting wire  
John puts his hand on Sherlock’s knee  
  
Everyone can see   
The two of them are quite a pair  
Perfect, each in his own way  
Carding his fingers through Sherlock’s soft hair  
John says what he always meant to say  
  
He says that Sherlock is the one  
Who brings excitement, danger, mystery, and fun  
And every day from now until the end  
He wants to spend with his very best friend  
  
And so he’s offering this simple vow  
To Sherlock, for all that they’ve been through  
“No matter what comes, anyway, anyhow  
I will always love you”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
